


The Mountain

by Annibear



Category: Vincent:The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, based off of the Victor is Chaser Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: Based off of the Victor=Chaser Theory. Inspired by the song, "The Mountain" by PJ Harvey, off her 2006 Album "White Chalk."(PLEASE LISTEN TO THE ALBUM, IT'S MY FAVORITE)(ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A VTSOM FANFIC SO HHH I HOPE IT WASN'T ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE)"The first tree will not blossom...The second will not grow...The third is almost fallen..."
Relationships: Vincent Edgeworth/Victor Blake (Implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is INSANELY short qwq but I just had such a strong urge to write this. Nonetheless, I hope you like it!  
> I personally don't know how to feel about this at this point but, I hope all who reads this can enjoy it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_"𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘔𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯...𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨..." _  
Myers Corporation...and the man behind it...__

___"𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯...𝘈𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯...𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴...𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥..." _  
And all it's wicked deeds...____

__

__

__

_____"𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯...𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨...𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵...𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯..." _  
I can no longer see it, with pride inside my heart, deep inside this body... and now I can not believe...______

____

_______"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮...𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸...𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯" _  
After all you've seen and endured, along with everything, including all of those painfully frustrating times...you do this?________

_____ _

_________"𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰..." _  
I should have known...__________

______ _ _

___________"𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶..." _  
Victor...____________

______ _ _


End file.
